


Brotherly Love

by mhobbs0430



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhobbs0430/pseuds/mhobbs0430
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that I began posting on livejournal over four years ago. it's currently at chapter 113. I am posting the link to my LJ posting, so if you've been following this story, you can start at the current chapter, but if not, you can start at the beginning.</p>
<p>Kradam has always been my favorite ff pairing. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

   [Thank](http://glambert-fic.livejournal.com/?skip=10#) you to the wonderful [](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/profile)[**youkeyh**](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/) for this amazing banner.

**Title** : Brotherly Love - Chapter 113  
**Author** : [](http://mhobbs0430.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mhobbs0430.livejournal.com/)**mhobbs0430**  
**Pairing** : Adam/Kris  
**BETA** : [](http://wizardesslyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wizardesslyn.livejournal.com/)**wizardesslyn**  
****Rating:** NC-17/R** for the whole story

**Disclaimer** :  
This never happened, just in my imagination, based on real people, I don't own them.  Amanda and the Martin's are mine and other OMC.

**Warnings** :  underage sex, m/m sex, mention of underage prostitution and child abuse/neglect

**Summary** :Kris has been in the same foster family since he was three.  He's a very happy, well adjusted child, but beginning to feel different.  Adam is a troubled teen, in and out of group and foster homes and on the street, forced to do things, no child should ever have to go through.  This is the story of them.  A Kradam Love Story.

**A/N** :  Sorry for the long wait and thank you to those still reading this. I will be actively updating this story until it is finished. Hopefuly once a week.

[Master List](http://mhobbs0430.livejournal.com/8255.html)

[Read from the Beginning](http://mhobbs0430.livejournal.com/9140.html)

[Chapter 113](http://mhobbs0430.livejournal.com/64480.html)


End file.
